Vale of Misery Übersetzung
by Seraphim of Cruxis
Summary: Hab ich mit Erlaubnis von MeowzyChan übersetzt. Ist eine Yuan X Kratos story, und schwer zu beschreiben. Lest selbst.... Und bitte... R&R Read and Review
1. Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung

**Vale of Misery Überstzung**

**Disclaimer : ** Nix mir. Nix mein ToS, nix meine Story.

Tales of Symphonia gehört nach wie vor immer noch Namco. Die Story gehört **Meowzy-chan **von Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin ( / zu tiefst geehrt bin / ).

Die Geschichte ist total OoC ( Out of Character ) und OoU (out of universe) !

Es ist zwar immer noch die Welt von Tales of Symphonia , aber verändert wurden die Timeline, sowie die Vergangenheit einiger Charaktere und ihre Rolle.

Das kann man jetzt nicht wirklich erklären, aber wenn ihr es lest, dann seht ihr es -

Die Geschichte ist YuanXKratos Yukra , und es wird in späteren Kapitel Sex / Rape geben, jedoch nicht ausführlich geschildert. Es ist alles etwas abgeschwächt , aber immer noch ein Wenig hart.

**Ach ja : ** Was in ... steht ist eine Anmerkung des Übersetzers,

was in (( ... )) steht ist eine Anmerkung des Autors.

Das war alles! Viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte R&R ... Read and Review. )

Kapitel 1 +

Es war so ein einfacher Plan. Ein Plan, den er schon seit einiger Zeit durchgeführt hatte. Sie verführen, und ihre Geldbörse stehlen, wenn sie gerade nicht hinsahen.

Es war ihm egal, ob Mann oder Frau... solange es ein Mensch war, denn Menschen hatten Geld.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Kratos. Kratos Aurion. Und du?"

„...Yuan. Einfach Yuan."

„Gut, einfach Yuan. Was willst du?"

„Warum findest du es nicht selbst heraus?"

Schon im nächsten Augenblick waren die Lippen der beiden Männer fest aufeinander gedrückt. Einer von ihnen war nun leicht verwirrt. Er hatte es so oft getan... es war immer das selbe Spielchen. Mit ihnen Flirten, sie Küssen, ihre Brieftasche verschwinden lassen und in die Hölle dort draußen zurück kehren.

Aber diesmal war es anders. Yuan konnte wirklich es nicht verstehen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte er den Kuss nicht lösen. In seiner Magengrube machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit, und er genoss die Art, wie der andere Mann durch seine Haare fuhr.

Doch plötzlich hörte es auf. In Yuans Kopf breitete sich ein riesiges Chaos aus, als der kastanienbraun Haarige einen Schritt von ihm zurück trat und seine Ohren anstarrte.

„Du bist ein... Halbelf."

Als auch er einen Schritt zurück trat , weiteten sich Yuans Augen vor Schock. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass das Maskenspiel nun ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Er tat das erste , was ihm einfiel, und sprang über die Balustrade des Balkons, auf welchem sie sich befanden. Auf Händen und Füßen landete er 20 Fuß tiefer im Schnee, doch er versuchte gar nicht, sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, sondern rannte.  
Er rannte durch die ganze Stadt Flanoir, um sich am anderen Ende der Stadt wieder zu finden, und sich erschöpft an eine Hauswand zu lehnen. Schwer atmend sank er zu Boden.

Es war vorbei. Er verfluchte sein Blut, das Blut eines Halbelfen.

Warum konnten Menschen sie nicht auch als Lebende Wesen akzeptieren?

Warum hielten sie Halbelfen für gefährlich?

Er zog seine Knie bis zu seinem Gesicht an, und nahm nicht einmal richtig wahr, dass es schneite. Er konnte sich an keine Zeit erinnern, als das Elend ihn verlassen hatte.

Selbst als _sie _noch lebte, hatte es ihn immer begleitet. Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufgeben ...

Und auch sterben. Niemand würde ihn wirklich vermissen.

Wie lange er noch da saß, wusste er nicht. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie die Kälte unter seine Haut kroch und ihn stach, bis er schließlich ohnmächtig wurde.

Yuan erwachte, und fühlte sich schwach und ausgepowert. Er fragte sich, wo er sich befand, und wieso er nicht erfroren war. Langsam öffnete er seine dunklen, grünen Augen und sah die Decke. Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf, sah sich um. Er befand sich im Schlafzimmer von irgendjemand. Sonnenstrahlen fluteten durch das Fenster, signalisierten, dass es schon morgen war.

'Nun, dass ist neu...' dachte er. Er wunderte sich, was er am besten tun sollte. Sollte er nach jemandem rufen, oder auf dem Flur nachsehen? Oder sollte er durch das Fenster flüchten.

Er brauchte nichts von alledem zu tun, denn im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür.

„Oh, du bist wach." Kratos Aurion betrat den Raum, nahm sich einen Stuhl der an einem Tisch stand und setzte sich neben das Bett.

„W-Was..." begann Yuan, doch er fand nicht die Worte, um den Satz zu beenden.

„Du hattest Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Du wärst beinahe gestorben." Sagte Kratos.

„Du hättest mich auch liegen lassen können. Ich bin trotz allem immer noch ein niederer Halbelf..." Yuan vermied Kratos' Blick.

„Ich meinte das nicht so. Ich war nur sehr überrascht, einen Halbelfen zu sehen...- Von euch gibt es nicht viele hier in Flanoir." Erklärte Kratos sich, schockiert zu sehen, dass seine Worte einen so großen Einfluss gehabt hatten.

„Es sind viele von uns hier. Wir verstecken uns nur die meiste Zeit vor den Menschen."

Stille trat ein, schließlich unterbrochen, als Kratos aufstand.

„Ich werde dich jetzt schlafen lassen."

„Okay."

Kratos lächelte den blau Haarigen Halbelfen freundlich an, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

Nach ein paar Stunden entschied Yuan sich, aufzustehen. Er zog sich an und ging nach unten, und fand Kratos', welcher bereits das Mittagessen zubereitete.

„Suppe" , sagte Kratos, als Yuan versuchte ihm über die Schulter zu schauen, „Setz dich. Ist bald fertig."

„Oh. In Ordnung." Yuan setzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch und sah aus dem Fenster.

Es schneite nun nicht mehr, doch die Stadt schimmerte in einem hellen Weiß, wie gewohnt.

Es folgte eine Lange Stille, in der Yuan sich in seinen Gedanken verlor.

All dies hatte ihn wirklich in Verwirrung gebracht.

Es vergingen weitere fünf Minuten, dann stellte Kratos eine Schüssel voll Suppe vor ihn auf den Tisch.  
"Das sieht gut aus."

„Nach meinem eigenem Rezept." Erwiderte Kratos stolz. Dann stellte er stellte er sich hinter Yuan in den Flur, und rief: „Lloyd! Essenszeit!"

„Lloyd? Oh, du hast einen Hu-" setzte Yuan an, doch seine Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, als ein kleiner Junge in die Küche gerannt kam. Seine braunen Haare standen ab, und er sah nicht viel älter als ein Jahr aus.

„Blau!" , rief Lloyd, und zeigte auf Yuan.

„W-was?"

„Blau." Lloyd nickte wissend und streckte seine Arme aus.

„Das kommt von deiner Haarfarbe", erklärte Kratos, und gluckste dabei leicht.

„Hunger!", verkündete Lloyd, und streckte seine Arme noch weiter aus.

„Komm her." Kratos setzte Lloyd auf einen Stuhl und stellte eine Schüssel voll Kartoffelbrei vor ihn. „Vergiss nicht, alles auf zu essen."

„Smeckt nich..." sagte Lloyd langsam, aber trotzdem steckte er den Löffel in den Kartoffelbrei.

„Du... hast ein Kind?" Fragte Yuan staunend. „So...wo ist seine Mutter? Einkaufen oder so etwas?" Yuan vergaß im ersten Moment , dass dies eine sehr persönliche Frage war, bis er sah, dass Kratos' Augen sich auf einmal verdunkelten und er ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster sah.

„Sie starb... als sie Leben schenkte...", sagte er langsam.

„Oh! Tut mir...sehr leid."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du... konntest es nicht wissen."

Es folgte eine lange, stille Pause, die dadurch unterbrochen wurde, dass ein Löffel Kartoffelbrei Yuans Ohr nur knapp verfehlte.

„Lloyd!", sagte Kratos scharf, doch der Junge war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich selbst zu unterhalten, um zuzuhören. Kurz darauf flog eine neue Löffelladung Kartoffelbrei durch die Küche, und der Löffel gleich hinter her.

„Lloyd, wenn du nicht aufhörst mit deinem Essen zu spielen, werde ich dir heute Abend keine Geschichte vorlesen!"

„Neeeeeeeen", erwiderte Lloyd traurig, und seine Augen richteten sich auf den Kartoffelbrei. Kratos gab ihm einen neuen Löffel.

„Er ist sehr aktiv...", kommentierte Yuan.

„Ja... . Er ist ein wenig anstrengend..." grinste Kratos, Yuan jedoch bemerkte, dass seine Augen immer noch traurig waren.

(( Nun... mögt ihr es? Es scheint wahrscheinlich ein wenig langweilig im Moment, aber in späteren Kapiteln wird es interessanter werden. ))

Woah, endlich fertig mit übersetzen /grins/. Das war anstrengend...aber es hat zugleich auch Spaß gemacht... Ich habe versucht alles möglichst wortgenau zu übersetzen, was an manchen Stellen doch sehr schwierig war. Na ja, ich hoffe, ihr lest weiter. Ich kann nur zustimmen, die späteren Kapitel werden DER Hammer...

Bitte nicht vergessen: Ein Review wäre nett


	2. Gefangen

Huch, kein Reviéw? Schade... na ja, ich mach trotzdem weiter :D

Na ja, doch, eines von Meowzy-Chan , dem Original Autor... Thank You very much:D

Kapitel 2 +

Eine Stunde später standen Kratos und Yuan vor dem Haus um sich gegenseitig auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

„Danke für alles" Yuan lächelte während sein Umhang im Wind wehte.

„Blau geht?", fragte Lloyd traurig. Der kleine Junge saß auf Kratos Schultern.

„Sei nicht traurig, Lloyd. Ich werde dich besuchen kommen!", versicherte Yuan ihm.

„Ich werde darauf achten, dass du dich an dieses Versprechen hältst", erwiderte Kratos, während er sich eine Strähne seiner kastanienbraunen Haare aus dem Gesicht schob.

„Heh... Okay." Yuan drehte sich um und ging die Straße entlang. Als er die Ecke erreichte drehte er sich noch einmal um und winkte, dann verschwand er.

Seufzend ging Yuan auf ein altes Gebäude am anderen Ende der Stadt zu. Er klopfte zweimal an, und die Tür wurde von innen geöffnet.

„Wo bist du so lange geblieben?", schimpfte ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, als er Yuans Arm packte und ihn in das Gebäude zog um die Tür erneut zu verschließen.

Yuan wollte gerade antworten, als der andere ihn stoppte.

„Du weißt das ich es nicht wissen will! Wir haben wichtigere Probleme zu bereden."

„Haben wir?" Yuan lies sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und den Blick umher schweifen. Er und sein Partner hatten dieses ‚Gebäude' vor einigen Jahren gekauft. Es war alt und muffelte fürchterlich, und die Tapete schälte sich langsam von der Wand ab. Aber es hatte immer hin einige Zimmer und einen Kamin, dass genügte ihnen völlig.

„Ja! Wir wollten in das Haus dieses Kunstsammlers Einbrechen, vergessen?", sagte der Mann gepresst.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten den Plan aufgegeben, weil es zu gefährlich ist?"

„ Nein. DU wolltest ihn aufgeben. Aber ich sage, wir ziehen das durch, egal was kommt... Denk nur an das ganze Geld was wir machen können, wenn wir dieses alte Zeug verkaufen."

„Welches uns überhaupt nicht nützt, wenn wir festgenommen werden" , erwiderte Yuan verärgert.

„Wie auch immer, ich werde da heute Nacht einsteigen, egal ob du mit kommst oder nicht", sagte der Blonde mit einem seltsamen Grinsen.

„Gut, gut... Ich gehe mit dir!" Yuan seufzte. Yggdrasill wusste immer, wie er ihm das Gefühl der Schuld geben konnte.

Als die Sonne begann am Horizont zu versinken, und sich die Dunkelheit über Flanoir ausbreitete, standen zwei Männer im Schnee und schauten zu einem Haus hoch.

„So, wie willst du dort hinein gelangen?" fragte Yuan.

„Das Fenster im zweiten Stock ist offen. Wir werden einfach hineinfliegen" antwortete Yggdrasill raffiniert.

„Fliegen? Bist du dir das sicher?" Während er sprach, sah er nervös die Straße entlang, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Alles war wie leergefegt.

„Ja, natürlich. Komm schon, es wird noch nicht mal 'ne Minute dauern bis wir drin sind. Wir fliegen rein, nehmen was wir tragen können und verschwinden wieder", Yggdrasill hatte schon seine Flügel bereitgemacht. Ein Paar funkelnde, helle pinke Flügel, die aussahen, als wären sie aus Licht gemacht. Yuan seufzte schwer und machte seine eigenen sichtbar. So dunkel wie Lavendel und ein wenig anders geformt. Mit Leichtigkeit flogen die beiden Männer nach oben und durch das geöffnete Fenster. Unhörbar landeten sie auf dem Boden und sahen sich in dem Raum um. Es war voller Bilder und Statuen.

„Wow! Sieh dir das an! Wir werden reich sein!", rief Yggdrasill erstaun aus. Der Mann schien nicht zu wissen, wo er anfangen sollte und so wand er sich einer Vase zu seiner rechten zu. Diese war mit schweren Juwelen besetzt. Als Yggdrasill die Hand ausstreckte um sie zu nehmen bekam Yuan ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Die Vase war zu gut platziert, genau so, als _sollte_ sie gestohlen werden.

„Fass sie nicht an, du Narr!", rief er noch aus, doch es war schon zu spät, als Yggdrasill von dem Objekt abließ und sich umwandte. Ein seltsames, surrendes Geräusch erklang, und Yggdrasill trat rasch einige Schritte zurück. Yuan war zu langsam, und plötzlich war er in einem Netz gefangen, welches rasch vom Boden abhob und ihn hochzog.

„Scheiße!", schrie Yuan, während er versuchte sich aus dem Netz zu befreien. „Hohl mich hier runter!" fauchte er seinen Partner an. Doch dieser schien nicht im geringsten in diese Richtung zu denken. Er nahm die Vase und wandte Yuan dann langsam den Rücken zu. Schritte ertönten auf der Treppe. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen, und hol mich hier raus, du Bastard!", brüllte Yuan aufgebracht. Doch Yggdrasill nahm davon keine Notiz und sprang aus dem Fenster. „Das kannst du nicht machen, du Verräter!", rief er seinem Partner hinter her. Dann wandte er den Kopf zu Tür, genau in diesem Moment betrat ein Älterer Mann den Raum, in seiner Hand einen langen Holzstock. Er sah nicht freundlich aus.

Yuan lag auf einem kleinen, harten Bett in einer schmalen Zelle und sah ausdruckslos die Decke an. Er lag schon so da, seitdem diese... Menschen ... ihn vor ein paar Stunden in diese Zelle gesteckt hatten. Er wurde langsam hungrig und fragte sich, ob sie ihn vergessen hätten. Es war typisch, dass eine von Yggdrasills verrückten Ideen ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Trotzdem wurden sie normalerweise nie gefangen genommen.

Und selbst wenn, so schafften sie doch immer eine Flucht, wie durch ein Wunder. Plötzlich hörte Yuan Schritte, die das Echo in dem Steinernen Gang zurückwarf. Er setzte sich auf, um den Wächter anfunkeln zu können, doch aus dem funkeln wurde nur ein geschockter Blick, als er sah, dass es Kratos Aurion war, der ihn von der anderen Seite des Gitters aus ansah.

„Nun, nun... fantastisch dich hier wieder zu sehen", sagte der Mann mit den Kastanienbraunen Haaren langsam. Yuan antwortete nicht, lies sich jedoch wieder auf seine Liege sinken und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme. Seufzend schloss Kratos die Tür zu der Zelle auf und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand. Er sah den Gefangenen an, der bestimmt versuchte, seinen Blick nicht zu begegnen.

„Als ich hörte, dass jemand in Kotons Haus eingebrochen ist, dachte ich nicht an dich..."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Yuan müde.

„Arbeiten. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Ritter von Flanoir, und ich verhandle mit Kriminellen."

Yuan schnaubte. „Kriminelle. Ja, ich denke, ich bin einer."

„Warum bist du in das Haus eines Mannes eingebrochen?" Eine Spur Ärger schwang in Kratos' Stimme mit, und so Entschied Yuan sich dafür, nicht um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

„Was denkst du? Geld. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt."

„ Du wolltest stehlen, weil du kein Geld hast? Und warum suchst du dir nicht eine anständige Arbeit?"

„Hah! Denkst du, irgendjemand würde einem Halbelfen Arbeit geben?", Yuan sah immer noch an die Decke.

„Nun...Sicher. Wenn du herumfragst und dich genau umhörst wird dir sicher jemand bezahlte Arbeit geben", die Antwort kam sehr langsam.

„Das ist eine Lüge. Und das weißt du ganz genau", sagte Yuan kalt „Und nebenbei erwähnt, war es nicht meine Idee in das Haus einzubrechen, ich wollte den alten Herren nicht ausrauben. Mein Partner hat mich überredet."

„Dein Partner?"

„Yeah. Der Partner, der mich hängen lies, als ich in die Falle geraten bin", erwiderte Yuan verärgert.

„Ah. Wo können wir diesen Mann finden?" Kratos sah interessiert aus.

„Heh, als ob ich dir das sagen würde. Du würdest gehen und ihn verhaften."

„Nun, er hat dein Vertrauen gebrochen. Es ist nur Fair, wenn du das seine ebenfalls brichst" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Yuan, wie Kratos hinterhältig grinste, weshalb er sich lieber wieder auf die Decke konzentrierte.

„Ich werde mich nicht auf sein Niveau herablassen."

„Wenn du einfach nur meine Fragen beantworten würdest, könnte ich dir helfen...", sagte Kratos, inzwischen ein wenig verärgert.

„Mir helfen? Guuuut.", der Gedanke daran amüsierte Yuan irgendwie, „Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, wo mein Partner zu finden ist. Aber fühl dich frei, mich etwas anderes zu fragen. Vielleicht kann ich das beantworten."

„Wie seid ihr in das Haus gekommen? Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nach zu grübeln."

„Der alte Kunstsammler hat sein Fenster offen gelassen. War wie 'ne Einladung, ausgeraubt zu werden."

„Du willst mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, ihr seid durch ein Fenster im zweiten Stock geklettert?"

„...Doch", log Yuan.

„Ich sehe schon", Kratos trat weg von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte, und ging wieder zur Tür, „Ich werde in ein paar Tagen nach dir sehen. Vielleicht möchtest du dann ehrlich zu mir sein?"

Yuan starrte weiter zur Decke und Kratos schloss die Tür ab. Seine Schritte hallten noch eine Zeitlang im Gang wieder, dann war es still.

Yiha! Ich bin fertig! Hat aber auch lang genug gedauert. Schade das es außer Meowzy-Chan niemand gelesen hat. Ach ja, in Zukunft wird das übersetzen nicht so lange dauern...

Ich habe hier nämlich schon die nächsten drei Chaps fertig auf dem Rechner... /grins/ Bis dann! Ich mag Reviews! D


End file.
